Narcotics
by AlphaFeels
Summary: Prequel to 'Deliriants' Romance but not really because basically this is Stiles getting boned by a dragon. :D


**This is a prequel(?) to Deliariants. Basically the time when Blaise walked in on Stiles getting fucked by a dragon… not even sorry. **

* * *

Stiles moaned loudly, grinding down against the erection pressing into the inside of his thigh.

"Gods-" he gasped out, shivering in pleasure at the brush of claws against his skin.

"There are no gods here little boy." The dragon growled into his neck, teeth scraping across the already tender and bruised skin.

"Mmm-" was all Stiles could force out as he dug his nails into the dragon's solid shoulders.

"I'm going to rip these apart and fuck you in their tattered remains." The man well beast growled beneath him. His eyes burning as he fought to keep his face a face.

"Uh- just do it- yes!" Stiles gasped mouth wide hips bucking at the feel of tooth and claw as they tore at his 'clothes'.

"Oops!" Came a squeak from the suddenly open doorway.

"Blaise- out! Just go- gods- don't stop!" He moaned distracted again, the dragon had never looked up, certainly hadn't stopped and it meant that Stiles was on the verge of really not caring that his cousin was about to see parts of him that a family member should never see. Ever.

"I'll just be leaving then-" she giggled.

"Get. Out." This time Stiles was the one growling.

Distantly he heard the door close but that was all because at present there were three fingers working inside him.

Uh- when had that happened? Not like that was a bad thing but like- missing time and stuff. Not good. He'd have to remember to take less next time. Oh gods next time! What was going to be better than sweaty dragon sex? Nothing probably.

He heard himself squeak as clawed hands lifted him up, before pulling back down hard this time not on fingers but on a cock. A great big, huge monster cock. Literally a monster cock! Monster, dragon- he heard himself laugh and earned himself an odd look from monster man before being slammed into again.

Stiles was sure that he'd spend the next few day scrubbing out blood from under his nails from the way he was clawing at these shoulders. Not that he wouldn't heal, to be honest Stiles didn't really care he was more concerned about his nails than a stupid sexy dragon's healing abilities.

"Harder!" he gasped out rocking forwards, tongue licking up across the dragon's throat.

"If I fuck you any harder I'm going to break you."

"I don't care! Do it-" more moans fell from his lips as he shivered feeling tears drop from the corner of his eyes.

"Such pretty tears almost as pretty as your bruises." The dragon purred, thankfully human, fingers digging into his hips pulling him closer. Close that he could feel the drip of the other 'mans' sweat against his dick as it rubbed against his toned abdomen, trapped between their two hot bodies.

He cast his eyes down and moaned at the sight. It was obvious that he'd come at these twice before going by the mess against his thighs he felt dizzy at the realisation that, that was more time lost then again maybe he was just dizzy because they'd been fucking for what felt like days and he was pretty sure his body was trying to cum again. It might have been days for all he knew, he was so high he could barely tell up from down. It was a wonder that he was still conscious.

The dragon growled loudly hands in claws again as he rumbled through his orgasm.

Stiles practically screamed. Shake that Stiles did scream. He screamed like a girl, he wasn't gonna lie. It was mind blowing and he was breathless as he felt the pulse of the dragon's cum inside his ass.

After the world had stopped sparkling Stiles shifted stiffly up from the dragon's lap and off his now soft cock. He felt the drip and ooze of cum drip from him as he straightened up. His legs were shaking from exhaustion and they furthest he could get was off the other 'mans' lap and down onto the cushiony sofa all of three centimetres away.

"Um- that was- wow.." he said shakily head lolled to the side as he fought to stay awake.

"I agree, for a little boy you did well." The dragon said with a wicked grin.

"So dragon's and virgins, old wives tale?"

"Oh no, we like virgins best but only for eating."

"Eating.. I'm guessing not in the sexy way."

"No although maybe someday I'll come back and eat you in the sexy way."

"I'll hold you to that old man." Stiles huffed out sinking further into the cushions and further into the blurry realms of almost sleep.

"Hush little boy. Go to sleep."


End file.
